


The Storyteller No. 1 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	The Storyteller No. 1 (a 221B)

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who loved make-believe.

I grew up and learnt that, while I couldn’t earn a living writing fairy tales about the stars and the sun, I could make ends meet writing stories about stars for The Sun.

A few weeks ago I had the most amazing luck. (It seemed that way then.)

I’d set out to pique Sherlock Holmes’ interest, test him a little bit, during “The Trial of the Century.” He did me down.

The next day “Moriarty” was acquitted. I sat in the Old Bailey making notes long after everyone else had left, trying to find an angle to wow my editor.

Suddenly a shadow fell on my notebook and I felt bone-deep terror. I met Moriarty’s eyes and nearly wet my posh skirt.

But his face was different. Soft. “Sorry, hi, are you a reporter? For the paper? Erm…” He glanced around furtively. “I gotta get something off my chest. It’s big. Maybe you can help?”

Oh, _that_ sounded juicy. With a trembling hand, he scribbled down his number. Later I met him for a pint in a bustling pub and he whispered his secret to me. A few days after that he brought me his CV, clippings, and showreel. He was so gentle and nervous, and I could believe…


End file.
